Mente
by ErCradel
Summary: Después del asalto al pueblo, Sasuke se despierta, solo, en el claro de un bosque de bambú... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tiene esas horribles pesadillas?
1. Id

**Mente**

**Un Fanfic de Naruto, por Raven**

_1ª Parte: Id_

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, y un joven de pelo largo y negro y mirada sombría le devolvió la mirada. Nada más. Lo que él era estaba contenido en ese exiguo marco de madera, y el resto no eran más que etiquetas creadas por el resto de la gente.

Sasuke Uchiha. El último de los Uchiha. Gennin número uno de su promoción. Hermano. Hijo. Amigo. Alumno.

Vengador.

Sólo etiquetas. Cierto. Pero¿sería el mismo si careciera de ellas? Lo dudaba. La gente ya no se molestaría en echarle miradas de admiración, o de envidia, o de compasión incluso, si careciera de los carteles que el resto del mundo le había adjudicado. E incluso esas etiquetas, socialmente aceptadas, habían pesado profundamente en todas las elecciones que había hecho en su vida. Por lo cual ya no sería el mismo, si careciera de ellas.

Aunque sería bonito por una vez ser un don nadie que pudiera desaparecer entre el gentío sin que nadie se percatase.

Pero un don nadie jamás podría matar a Itachi.

Itachi. La mera mención de su nombre hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Un velo rojo cubrió su mirada. Solo quería matar. Matarle. Rompió de un puñetazo el espejo que hacía segundos reflejaba su rostro. Ahora, le devolvía la mirada como un ojo reticulado de insecto, de cuadrículas de frío solidificado, cada una dando forma a lo que tenían delante suyo de la manera que podían. El conjunto tenía un perfil vagamente reconocible, pero aún así se veía horriblemente deformado. El puño se había cubierto de sangre, brotando de una herida entre los nudillos del dedo corazón y anular, y las gotas de sangre caían en el suelo con una cadencia regular, haciendo un ligero plic que reverberaba en la vacuidad casi espartana de su habitación. Con un violento golpe, casi con desprecio, abrió el cajón desvencijado donde guardaba algún que otro medicamento que podría ser útil en una emergencia. Cubrió su herida con desgana, ocupando su mente en asuntos que merecían su atención en mayor medida, como en qué misión le ocuparía Orochimaru en un futuro cercano. Miró los pedazos de cristal que estaban desperdigados por el suelo. No se molestó en recogerlos. Ya lo haría por él alguna criada.

El palacio de Orochimaru estaba formado por dos edificios claramente diferenciados. Por una parte, el edificio de la izquierda guardaba las dependencias de administrativos, armeros, desarrolladores de nuevas pociones y armas, el aspecto creativo en general. Por otra parte, en el edificio derecho vivían soldados, ninjas, tropas de choque, y en los niveles más altos, los generales de los ejércitos del Sannin. Ambos edificios sobresalían como estacas plantadas en la tierra, y ninguno de los ocupantes de cada una de las dos torres se mezclaba con los vecinos de la otra torre, bajo una severa pena. El sanctasanctorum de Orochimaru, contrariamente a lo que la gente solía pensar, no se hallaba en la cúspide de ambas estructuras, sostenida por alguna clase de complejo entramado para dominar desde los cielos todos sus dominios, sino en un punto medio situado entre las bases de ambas torres, al cual cualquiera de sus subordinados podía llegar a través de unos amplios túneles. Esa era la mayor comunicación con el exterior que los que abarrotaban ambas colmenas gigantes podían esperar, salvo por alguna misión u ocasión especial, pues ni siquiera disponían de ventanas con las que asomarse a la vida que se desarrollaba afuera. Era algo que Sasuke no entendía. ¿Para qué construir una estructura tan alta, si no se podían avistar los posibles enemigos que se podrían acercar, ni siquiera disfrutar las vistas que se podrían atisbar desde una altura tan elevada? Era un sinsentido, pero no estaba en su haber el cuestionar las decisiones de Orochimaru.

Se cruzó con Kabuto mientras se dirigía hacia las estancias personales de Orochimaru. Estaba mirando por una ventana completamente redonda, perfecta.

No se molestó en saludarle. Nunca le había gustado Kabuto; le parecía un pelota relamido incapaz de hacer algo sin el beneplácito de Orochimaru.

Sin embargo, Kabuto parecía haberse levantado con ganas de conversación esta mañana.

- Hola, Sasuke.

Sasuke contestó con una evidente desgana.

- Hola, Kabuto.

Kabuto pospuso unos segundos su contestación. Retomó el diálogo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de irse.

- ¿Te has levantado con dudas esta mañana, Sasuke¿Te sientes reticente por algo?

A Sasuke le sorprendió la pregunta. Por lo general, Kabuto no intercambiaba con él más de cinco palabras seguidas. Por alguna razón, algo indefinible en su voz hizo ponerle nervioso.

- Nunca tengo dudas, Kabuto. Deberías saberlo.

- Cierto. Se me olvidaba. Sasuke, nuestro hombre de acero. Siempre férreo, sin sentir duda, ni arrepentimiento, ni deseos de revisar su pasado. Siempre adelante.

- ¿Tratas de decirme algo?

- No. Simplemente te hacía un comentario. Tú nunca pones en duda nada de tu vida¿verdad? Ni tus amigos… ni tus prioridades… ni la realidad que te rodea…

Sentía la mirada de todos los jueces que habían pisado la Tierra clavándose en su piel, mientras los verdugos afilaban sus hachas para la inevitable conclusión. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- ¿Eh?

- No entiendes. Bueno, algún día lo harás.- Entonces Kabuto se giró, y Sasuke vio que sonreía, con una sonrisa que enseñaba toda su dentadura. No era la clase de sonrisa que quisieras ver en tu competidor o rival más cercano. –Algún día entenderás que, cuanto más cosas des por supuesto, peor será el retroceso que sufras cuando caigas. Recuérdalo, Sasuke. El orgullo precede a la caída.

Siendo su única opción disponible en ese momento, Sasuke observó la habitación en la que se hallaba. Lo que no se podía negar de Orochimaru era que no fuera teatral o manierista. La habitación que usaba como recibidor se adecuaba perfectamente a la personalidad de su dueño: misteriosa y sugerente. De paredes oscuras, luz escasa, parcialmente neblinosa debido al incienso y a las hierbas que se consumían en estilizados trípodes de metal, y de los cuales emanaba una ligera humareda que se acumulaba en el techo y en el tercio superior de la habitación. Austera, solo contaba con una alfombra en la cual las visitas se debían arrodillar – nadie entraba en la habitación como un igual del ocupante- hasta que Orochimaru decidía que eran merecedoras de su atención. Cuando decidía hacer acto de presencia, ni siquiera se presentaba en persona. Su silueta se podía vislumbrar tras un enorme biombo que cubría toda la habitación, acompañada por una luminosidad rojiza que servía como única fuente de iluminación de la sala, y que le daba un ambiente recargado y sombrío similar al de un teatro chino; su voz, susurrante y melosa resonaba como si atravesara toda una serie de velos hasta llegar al interlocutor. En conjunto, la experiencia de una conversación con su superior tenía una atmósfera nebulosa como la de un sueño, o terrorífica como la de una pesadilla. Dependiendo de la persona que te describiera la experiencia.

Ahora mismo, la única persona ocupando la estancia aparte de él mismo era una de las asistentas de Orochimaru, una esbelta mujer de ojos rasgados, abundante maquillaje facial, pelo liso y enfundada en un traje rojo que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación. Aunque no se tratara de una vista precisamente desagradable, Sasuke no hubiera despreciado que apareciera Orochimaru y le hubiera dado las instrucciones para poder largarse de aquel lugar, que le provocaba escalofríos. Sin embargo, lo que ahora le correspondía era obedecer y esperar.

Tras un tiempo que no se le antojó a Sasuke ni demasiado largo ni demasiado corto, la partida de la inmutable asistenta y la silueta que atravesó de izquierda a derecha el biombo, sentándose en un invisible trono, evidenció la llegada de su fantasmal maestro. Como siempre, permaneció delante del muro de papel que levantaba entre ellos, sin mostrar intención alguna de abrirlo ni de mostrar su rostro a su subordinado. Desde su llegada hacía ya tres años a la guarida del infame ninja, ni un solo momento había visto ni un mínimo detalle de su faz, y Sasuke jamás había mostrado la iniciativa de atravesar la fina capa de papel que les separaba para observar los rasgos de su benefactor. No quería forzar los límites de su paciencia, que no eran excepcionalmente elevados, sabiéndolo por experiencia.

Una respiración pesada y susurrante se hizo eco entre las cuatro paredes. Por la peculiar arquitectura de la estancia, la voz parecía provenir de cada uno de sus rincones.

- Ah… pequeño Sasuke. Veo que acudes a mi llamada. Sigues la voz de tu amo, como un buen perro. Bien.

Cada vez que Orochimaru le llamaba era la misma pantomima, siempre lo mismo. Posiblemente lo hacía para recordar continuamente quién estaba encima y quién estaba debajo. Viejo asqueroso.

Sasuke no contestó a su provocación. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a seguir los complicados patrones que le permitían diferenciarse de aquellos pobres desgraciados que acababan alimentando a las bestias que habitaban en el corazón del palacio de Orochimaru por cometer un mísero desliz en las tareas de protocolo. Por ello, media población de ambos edificios vivía en un estado de pánico perpetuo, causado por las estrictas exigencias de su monstruoso patrón. La otra mitad estaba demasiado loca como para preocuparse por semejantes detalles.

Orochimaru siguió con su grotesco parloteo.

- Posiblemente te preguntarás por qué te he mandado llamar. Siempre has sido un muchacho de lo más inquisitivo, pequeño Sasuke. Pero dejemos de divagar y dediquémonos a materias más importantes…

" Hay un pequeño pueblecito a un día de aquí. En realidad, se trata de una aldeucha perdida en el bosque, alejada de cualquier contacto con la civilización, y que no le importaría a nadie. Si no fuera porque en ella tiene su residencia un sabio gurú conocedor de extrañas y misteriosas técnicas capaces de deformar nuestras percepciones y de poder reestructurar completamente todo lo que un hombre da por supuesto en su ciclo vital. Necesito a ese hombre. O mejor dicho, necesito aquello que él posee y que nadie más puede darme. Así que irás en compañía de Kabuto a dicho pueblecito, y me traerás lo que quiero. Utilizad los métodos que sean necesarios. Me da igual que convirtáis el pueblo en una montaña de cadáveres abrasados, pero traédmelo.

Eso significaba carta blanca para

(matar mutilar arrasar violar destrozar)

hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para cumplir la misión. Genial. Le encantaban esa clase de misiones. Solían acabar mucho antes que las que requerían del uso de diplomacia o tacto.

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Obviamente se trataba de una pregunta retórica. La pregunta había sido formulada con un tono que no sugería que el que la había realizado fuera a tolerar algo tan claramente molesto como una pregunta.

- Bien. Puedes irte.

Dando gracias por poder largarse ya de esa habitación, que le ponía los pelos de punta, se levantó. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban entumecidos por la larga espera, pero logró disimularlo. Si había algo que Orochimaru no soportaba eran las muestras de debilidad.

Cuando ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta, la voz sibilante de Orochimaru formó ecos una vez más en la sala:

- Te consumes por ello¿verdad? Sueñas con ello cada noche, cada día… tu ambición devora el resto de tus pensamientos. Lo noto cada vez que vienes aquí… veo el fuego que hay tras la aparente docilidad con la que cumples mis órdenes. Crees que no lo veo, pero… no puedes escapar de mi visión -De detrás del biombo surgió un áspero cloqueo que bien podía ser o una risotada o un acceso de tos- Cuando vienes aquí deseas descorrer el velo que me cubre¿no es así?

- Yo no…

- Cállate. No te he dado permiso para hablar. Tus visitas aquí son más reveladoras de lo que tú te crees. Cuando vienes aquí, me desprecias… me temes. Desearías acercarte al muro de papel que nos separa, y abrirlo con violencia. Deseas ver mi rostro… el rostro de tu benefactor. Deseas verme en mi trono. Y sustituirme.

Sasuke no respondió.

- Adelante, pequeño Sasuke. Cruza el velo, y contempla lo que hay detrás.

Sabía que no debía hacer caso de lo que decía. Obviamente, Orochimaru le estaba poniendo a prueba; su destino dependía de aquello que hiciera a continuación. La prudencia y el sentido común le advertían en contra de seguir las instrucciones de su jefe, pero una voz interior, más poderosa, una mezcla de curiosidad y de algo indefinible le urgía a acercarse y abrir la puerta. Ante un extraño, juraría estar bajo el hechizo de la voz de Orochimaru, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que el impulso de cruzar ese umbral era únicamente suyo.

Abrió la puerta.

Un rayo de luz que atravesaba la bóveda que formaban las copas de los árboles del bosque despertó a Sasuke. Se deshizo de la modorra con una ligera sacudida de cabeza y se incorporó del improvisado lecho de ramitas y hierba que había construido apresuradamente la noche anterior, solo para ver como Kabuto le esperaba, correctamente vestido y con cierto deje de impaciencia en sus gestos. Obviamente, esperaba que Sasuke hiciera lo propio.

Tras desayunar los restos del conejo que habían cazado la noche anterior, se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, sin intercambiarse ni una sola palabra. Llegaron al pueblo en un rato que a Sasuke se le antojó excesivo. En realidad, llamar "pueblo" a aquel conjunto de chamizos mal organizados alrededor de una especie de voluminosa villa central que hacía las veces de mercado, ayuntamiento y vivienda era un tanto exagerado; aquel tugurio probablemente no aparecería en ningún mapa cartografiado que mereciera tal nombre. Ni siquiera los lugareños daban el comprensible recibimiento esperable en una comunidad de estas características, pues al fin y al cabo una pareja de forasteros representaba noticias del mundo exterior, y una más que jugosa probabilidad de comercio, ya fuera por productos portados por los extraños o por la manufactura local. En cambio, los mugrientos habitantes del villorrio huían, asustados, de los recién llegados; se introducían correteando como ratones en sus casas y atrancaban los postigos de las ventanas con toda la presteza que sus manos entumecidas por el terror les permitían.

Al llegar a la plaza central, Kabuto y Sasuke eran dos estatuas solitarias que se erguían en el espacio vacío del recinto.

- Parece que la población no nos ha recibido con mucha alegría, Sasuke- comentó Kabuto con media sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Tú que opinas?

- Puede que al estar en un lugar tan apartado, reciban con cierta regularidad las visitas de bandidos y bandoleros que les prevengan frente a las visitas de dos caminantes desconocidos que surjan de la nada -respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido- Eso, o alguien les ha avisado del motivo de nuestra visita. Una posibilidad que no me voy a molestar en contemplar. Nadie es tan idiota como para ser espía en el palacio de Orochimaru.

- Yo no lo habría expresado mejor. Venga, vayamos a presentar nuestros respetos a la comunidad.

La puerta más cercana a Kabuto estalló hecha pequeñas esquirlas de madera cuando éste la alcanzó con su puño, envuelto en un fantasmal haz de llamas azuladas. Dentro de la estancia, se acurrucaba una mujer que intentaba escudar a sus dos hijos y aparentar más valor que el que en realidad albergaba.

- ¡Largo, demonios¡Iros de nuestra pueblo, y no volváis¡Aquí no hay nada para vosotros!

- Si que lo hay. Dénoslo, y nadie tiene por qué salir herido. Nos iremos por el mismo camino por el que hemos venido. Pero si no lo hacen… bueno, le aseguro que no les gustará esa posibilidad.

- ¡No podéis llevaros al sabio¡No tenéis derecho¡Sin él, la aldea morirá!

Por primera vez, Sasuke intervino en la conversación.

- Me gustaría saber cómo puede morir algo que ya está muerto.

Intercambió una mirada con Kabuto.

- Parece que habrá que tener seriamente en cuenta la posibilidad de tener un espía en palacio, Sasuke.

- Informaremos de ello a Orochimaru cuando regresemos.

- ¡No ha habido ningún espía¡Es el sabio¡Pudo ver que dos personas de negro corazón se dirigían a la aldea, para secuestrarlo!

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

- ¿Dónde está ese sabio?

- Nunca te lo diré ¡Nunca¡Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, jamás permitiré que alguien tan bueno como el sabio caiga en las manos de alguien como vosotros!

Sasuke se acercó con pasos felinos a la mujer, lacónico e inescrutable. Parecía un tigre jugando con la última presa que había capturado.

- Tienes unos niños preciosos.

La mujer retrocedió dos pasos, con el semblante retorcido por el terror y la comprensión, intentando cubrir mayor superficie de espacio, intentando hacer desaparecer a sus hijos dentro de su silueta.

No lo consiguió.

- ¿Q-Qué¡Deja a mis hijos, monstruo¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto¡Son inocentes¡Deja…!

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera llegó a ver la mano moverse. Al instante siguiente, una ligera ráfaga de aire cruzó su oreja izquierda, moviendo suavemente su cabello. La mujer, lívida por el pánico, giró con lentitud su cuello, engarrotado y rígido, sabiendo lo que iba encontrar detrás suyo.

Quince centímetros de frío acero sobresalían de la frente de uno de sus hijos. El kunai había impactado justo entre ceja y ceja, con precisión quirúrgica. Un hilillo de sangre que bajaba por el canal de la nariz era el único testigo de la herida. Los ojos del niño aún miraban al frente, con la típica expresión aborregada de los pequeños, como si todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había muerto. Fue una ilusión fugaz; el niño se desplomó en el suelo como un saco de patatas, sin vida.

A la madre le costó unos segundos asimilar la horrible visión del cadáver de su hijo cubriendo de sangre el suelo. Su mente se había atascado, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba viendo, incrédula ante algo que ni en sus más febriles pesadillas había pensado que le ocurriría a ella, buscando una manera de negarlo todo, sin éxito. Algo saltó en su interior. Profiriendo un chillido inhumano, escalofriante, cogió un cuchillo de encima de la mesa. Se lanzó contra Sasuke, un manojo fibroso de odio, desesperación y deprecio por su propia vida, un torpe intento de venganza que a Sasuke no costó desarmar. Con una mano, le quitó el cuchillo; de un golpe seco, le aplastó los huesos de la muñeca. Con la otra mano, levantó el delgado cuerpo de la mujer, y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

- Bien. He matado a tu hijo. Dinos dónde está el sabio. Si no nos lo dices, mataré a tu otro hijo.

La mujer lloraba en silencio, lloraba por su hijo, lloraba por el dolor de su muñeca rota, lloraba por el pueblo. Como escupiendo un alimento podrido, se lo dijo.

- Entrad en la tercera puerta a la izquierda contando desde aquí. Debajo de los sacos de grano, encontrareis una trampilla. La trampilla leva a la vivienda del sabio.

Sasuke esbozó una fina sonrisa.

- Gracias.

Y con un suave giro de muñeca, le rompió el cuello.

El cadáver cayó al suelo sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Sasuke se giró hacia el niño superviviente. En sus ojos no había nada, solo un horrible vacío, desprovisto de toda emoción pese a la dantesca escena que había presenciado, más cercano a la desapasionada curiosidad de observador distante. Ni odio, ni miedo, ni tristeza, ni desespero… nada que pudiera indicar que, segundos antes, había contemplado como unos desconocidos había asesinado brutalmente a su madre y a su hermano.

- ¿Y tú qué miras, chico?

Su pelo, de color negro azabache, le daba cierto aire de familiaridad. El niño, simplemente, se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con una pelota de goma, lanzándola contra la pared.

- Bah, déjalo, el shock habrá sido demasiado fuerte. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, Sasuke.

Al salir de la cabaña, Sasuke empezó a notar cierto extraño malestar. Al sumergirse de nuevo en la bruma de la mañana, unos febriles temblores progresivamente más intensos empezaron a azotarle. Su mano temblaba como hojarasca en mitad de una tormenta, y su visión se tornó cada vez más borrosa. Los recuerdos que había intentado reprimir toda su vida volvieron a salir a flote… en su mente volvió a ver a su padre, intentando plantarle cara a Itachi… la alegre belleza de su madre contorsionada en una horrible mueca de terror, clamando piedad por la vida de su marido… sus tíos, abuelos, parientes… sus caras de incredulidad y horror cuando Itachi los pasó a cuchillo a todos. Las pequeñas cápsulas de dolor envasado le impactaron con la cadencia de una ametralladora; y todo el impacto emocional, el shock que sintió cuando llegó a su casa y vio los cadáveres amontonados de todo su clan pudrirse bajo la luz de la luna llena, volvió a azotarle de nuevo.

Kabuto observaba su sufrimiento con una fina sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que masacras una familia…

Al final, logró mantener la compostura. Tomo apoyo en una pila de cajas llenas de una materia inidentificable, y con la mano limpió las enormes gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente y sus mejillas

- Estoy bien. Vamos; tenemos cosas que hacer.

Siguieron las instrucciones de la fallecida mujer. Debajo de los sacos de grano encontraron la trampilla prometida. No tuvieron ninguna dificultad en bajar por el túnel que nacía bajo el suelo, hasta la puerta que conducía hacia la vivienda del sabio. La puerta era de doble hoja y de marco ovalado, adornado con complejas filigranas talladas en la madera, la primera evidencia de lujo desde que habían llegado al pueblo. Se respiraba poder en el aire, un aire pesado y pegajoso por la electricidad estática. Era claro que habían dado con lo que buscaban.

- Vaya, parece que nuestro sabio vive muy bien.- comentó Kabuto.

- Si. Más nos vale entrar preparados; a saber lo que puede ocurrir si ese hombre es capaz de predecir el futuro.- respondió Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta.

Abrió la puerta. En un principio, la oscuridad imperante tras el biombo, envolvió a Sasuke. Al rato, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la densa negritud, y empezó a reconocer formas y contrastes. En mitad de la sala, vio el trono… o más bien, creyó atisbar una voluminosa masa oscura que coincidía con las dimensiones del trono de Orochimaru. Dio un paso al frente. Como por arte de magia, todas las lámparas de aceite de la estancia se encendieron al unísono, llenando de una luz trémula la habitación.

Áspides. Culebras. Cobras. Víboras. Coralillos. Mambas. El suelo estaba cubierto en su íntegra totalidad con cientos, miles de serpientes, una orgía cárnica de cuerpos tubulares que se arrastraban y se deslizaban unos encima de otros. Los reptiles se amontonaban hasta encima del trono, cubriendo la tapicería de terciopelo negro que debería ocupar su legítimo dueño, del que no había ni rastro.

Sasuke se retiró, asqueado. Había estado a un paso de caer en ese pozo de palpitante carne de ofidio

- Esto es lo que querías¿no, pequeño Sasuke? Ver dónde habías metido tu preciosa cabecita¿verdad? Pues ahora ya lo sabes.

Una cobra sentada en el trono le enseñó los colmillos a Sasuke y siseó sonoramente.

- Te has introducido en la boca de la serpiente, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando horas después, dirigiéndose junto a un taciturno Kabuto hacia el pueblo en el que se desarrollaría su misión, observaba la blancura tersa e impoluta de los muros ovoides del palacio de Orochimaru, esas palabras aún formaban ecos en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta. Una fuerte vaharada de aire fuertemente perfumado con los vapores del incienso recién quemado les dio la bienvenida a la estancia, que contenía una exigua cantidad de pertenencias: un par de trípodes de los que emanaba el denso humo de la consunción del incienso, y una desvencijada mesilla de café en el centro de la estancia. El sabio se situaba encima de una pila de almohadones raídos, efectuando la posición del loto, meditando placidamente con los ojos cerrados. Detrás suyo se encontraba una enorme y brillante disco amarillo, construido a semejanza de un orbe solar, y que le daba cierto aire mesiánico al apacible anciano que parecía no percatarse de la presencia de los dos intrusos.

- Así que vosotros dos sois aquellos que me buscan. Soñé con vuestra llegada.

- Si ha soñado con nosotros, sabrá por qué estamos aquí.

- Habéis matado a varios habitantes de este pueblo.

Lo dijo con un tono de voz neutro, sin reproche en sus palabras, simplemente constatando un hecho.

- No parece demasiado afectado por ello.

- Vida y muerte son los dos ciclos bajo los que se rige nuestra existencia. Al igual que la vida, la muerte es parte de la naturaleza, pero nos empeñamos en temer su llegada, inconscientes de la parte que representamos en el plan cósmico. Ninguna muerte es irracional, al igual que ninguna vida lo es; simplemente, somos incapaces de ver el patrón.

Sasuke y Kabuto intercambiaron una mirada, sin comprender qué había querido decir el viejo con esas palabras.

- Ambos estáis aquí en busca de un conocimiento, pero seguís los pasos de otro. En definitiva, estáis ciegos: desconocéis la verdadera naturaleza de aquello que habéis venido a buscar. Tenéis una visión errada de vuestras percepciones.

- No nos interesa…- empezó a decir Kabuto, pero fue interrumpido con un gesto por Sasuke.

- Espera. ¿A qué se refiere?

El viejo sonrió.

- Sabía que tú reaccionarías a mis palabras. Llevo toda una vida esperándote aquí, Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Aunque no lo sepas, soy tu primer y más viejo amigo

- ¿Y por qué me esperaba?

- Porque te veo lleno de preguntas que deseas responder, pero no sabes cómo.

- Yo no estoy lleno de preguntas…

- Si que lo estás. Son preguntas que no pueden ser formuladas, ya que su respuesta podría sacar a flote aquellos recuerdos que has enclaustrado en lo más profundo de ti mismo, recuerdos peligrosos.

Sasuke resopló, aburrido de tanta cháchara inútil.

- Mire, todo eso es muy bonito, pero actualmente no me importa lo más mínimo seguir ese rollo del "conócete a ti mismo". Mis prioridades son otras.

- Ah, si… y para mí, son tan claras como el agua. Quieres acabar con él¿verdad?.

De repente, el rostro de Sasuke, pasó del aburrimiento al interés en la velocidad del rayo.

- El conocimiento que te ofrezco te permitirá completar los objetivos que te propones… y alguno más que ni siquiera te esperabas. Pero, ten cuidado. Para conseguir lo que te propones, tendrás que superar unas terribles pruebas, afrontar todos tus peores temores, volver a ver a antiguos compañeros… e incluso enfrentarte a ellos. Además, es posible que tu venganza no se lleve a cabo de la manera que tenías planeado.

La decisión estaba marcada en la cara de Sasuke.

- No importa. Dígame qué tengo que hacer.

El anciano le alargó su manos, fibrosas y llenas de callos.

- Ven a mí.

Por primera vez, el anciano abrió los ojos. Eran ojos joviales, azules, llenos de vida. A Sasuke le resultaban horriblemente familiares, y despertaban en él viejos sentimientos de añoranza. Una luz cegadora empezó a cubrir la estancia, progresivamente mas intensa. Todo se hacía indistinguible por momentos, y antes de que todo se desvaneciera en el fulgor blanco, Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras arrastradas por el viento:

- _Ego sum lux animae_.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Ego

Parece que mi historia ha tenido una acogida medianamente aceptable. No está mal, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fanfics que se cuelgan cada día en la sección de Naruto. Mis agradecimientos a las únicas cuatro personas que se han molestado en poner un review a esta historia (**Nephra**, **Leaf**, **Kashou no Tsuki**, y **Yuya- han**, gracias), y a los que no... pues no. Sigamos con la siguiente parte de la historia...

**Mente**

**Un Fanfic de Naruto, por Raven**

_2ª Parte: Ego_

Un rayo de luz que atravesaba la bóveda que formaban las copas de los árboles del bosque despertó a Sasuke. Se deshizo de la modorra con una ligera sacudida de cabeza y se incorporó del improvisado lecho de ramitas y hierba que había construido apresuradamente la noche anterior…

La consciencia volvió a Sasuke con la fuerza de un martillo pilón. Espera un momento, se dijo. No ha habido ninguna "noche anterior". Examinando sus recuerdos, se percató de la existencia de una gran agujero en ellos, un agujero que iba desde un momento indeterminado en el pasado en el que se veía a si mismo ante un espejo fragmentado, hasta el momento actual. La confusión y la desorientación le provocaron unas fuertes arcadas. Temblando, se acercó a la linde de la espesura, donde vomitó todo lo que había comido en ese espacio en blanco sin marco temporal que tenía en su cabeza. Comida a medio digerir que no existía, acabó formando un montoncito grumoso de color enfermizo sobre la hierba. Una vez se hubo repuesto de los efectos de su perdida de orientación, pudo dedicar un momento a observar el bosque. Era una espesura sin límite aparente de cañas de bambú de un grosos considerable que crecían enhiestas como flechas hacia el cielo. Las cañas crecían considerablemente juntas, y se observaban partes desde donde se encontraba que serían difíciles de atravesar, e incluso imposible, pese a la proverbial flexibilidad del bambú. No obstante, parecía haber una especie de sendero, o ruta, un tramo en el que las ramas de bambú parecían dejar más espacio para que transitara una persona.

Sasuke examinó su situación. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero si se encontraba fuera de los dominios de Orochimaru, obviamente se hallaba en el cumplimiento de una misión. ¿Es posible que algo hubiera ido mal? No lo sabía, y no disponía de medios para averiguarlo. En ese mismo momento su única oportunidad podía consistir en volver al castillo de Orochimaru, pese a que se trataba de una opción que incurría en un posible peligro. Se mirara como se mirara, se balanceaba sobre la cuerda floja y un solo paso en falso podría empujarle hacia el abismo. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Odiaba esta clase de encerronas; le resultaban trabajo inútil que no acababa sirviendo para ningún propósito. De todas maneras, el primer paso era salir del bosque de bambú, y eso era lo que se disponía a hacer.

Llevaba horas tratando de salir del bosque, y algo le perseguía.

En varias ocasiones había captado una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, que desaparecía cuando se daba la vuelta. O un matorral que súbitamente se movía sin una racha de viento que lo avivase. Ruidos de pisadas.

No se había molestado en exigir que se mostrara, o hacer la estúpida y tópica pregunta de "¿Quién está ahí?", que tanto parecía gustarle a las histéricas protagonistas de las películas de suspense. Obviamente, le estaba persiguiendo alguien con sentimientos hostiles: un amigo no te acosa durante horas en bosque cerrado. Lo más misterioso –e irritante- era que había activado un par de veces el Sharingan para atrapar in fraganti al persecutor, pero no dejaba ni rastro de sus apariciones. Lo cual resulta intrigante. Alguien capaz de eludir la potencia reveladora del Sharingan, pero que realizaba un seguimiento tan burdo como para dar muestras de la existencia de tal, solo podía pretender que Sasuke supiera que lo perseguían. Obviamente, una táctica psicológica para que en el momento de la confrontación estuviera nervioso e inseguro, y poder pillarle con la guardia baja. En ese caso, se había equivocado de presa.

Paulatinamente, los terrenos del bosque fueron haciéndose más amplios, y el espacio existente entre las cañas de bambú fue aumentando. Se acercaba al límite del cañaveral, y todavía no tenía ni una pista de la identidad de su perseguidor.

Llegó a un claro, amplio, de unos diez metros. A estas alturas, ya estaba harto de la persecución.

- Está bien, sé que estás ahí. Sal de una vez.

Transcurrió un momento. Sasuke empezó a pensar que el intruso no tenía intención de hacer acto de presencia, y que allí erguido solo hacía el ridículo. Cuando estaba a punto de proseguir su camino, un borrón oscuro saltó de los árboles y se plantó enfrente suyo

Enfundada en un traje negro, la figura se agazapaba ante Sasuke, preparada para saltar ante cualquier agresión como un muele perfectamente engrasado. Su salvaje pelo amarillo se mecía suavemente con la brisa, y sus feroces ojos azules irradiaban una determinación ciega, casi rayana en el fanatismo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa. De todo el mundo, él era la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese rincón perdido.

- Hola, Naruto.

El chico rubio respondió, sin compartir la sonrisa de Sasuke.

- Hola, Sasuke.

- ¿Has venido para saludarme después de todos estos años?

- Sabes muy bien para lo que he venido. Hice una promesa, y la pienso cumplir.

Del cielo cayó una diminuta esfera blanca, que se fundió en la palma de la mano de Sasuke. Nieve, a estas alturas del año. Qué apropiado.

- Admirables sentimientos. Lástima que no pueda compartirlos…

Naruto simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en Sasuke.

- Y respóndeme, idiota¿Qué harás si yo decido no volver contigo a Konoha?

Naruto desenfundó una afilada katana, de filo brillante y acerado.

- Tendré que obligarte.

Sasuke sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, con una suave risa brotando de sus labios. Hacía tiempo que no encontraba nada tan gracioso. Abrió sus ojos. Ahora habían cambiado; de ser pequeños fragmentos de ónice brillante, habían mutado en dos esferas dilatadas, terriblemente rojas, con aspas negras en vez de pupilas, y en las que se veía el brillo de la locura. Era el Sharingan, la legendaria herencia del clan Uchiha.

- Me gustaría verlo.

La intensidad con la que caía la nieve indicaba que era el preludio de una tormenta.

Naruto atacó primero. De un salto, lanzó un tajo al torso de Sasuke, que a éste no le costó esfuerzo esquivar. Comenzó una sucesión de estocadas y retrocesos, una danza de muerte en la que el más mínimo error por parte de cualquiera de sus dos ejecutores le granjearía, con suerte, unas heridas de gravedad y una fea cicatriz.

Sasuke conocía a Naruto. A pesar de que hacía tres años que no medía sus fuerzas con él, y desconocía el nivel de poder que pudiera tener ahora, no dudaba de que sería inferior al suyo. Además, sus métodos siempre habían sido demasiado directos, con lo cual podía confiar tranquilamente en que no habría preparado ninguna clase de trampa ni habría preparado el escenario antes del confrontación; su impulsividad natural le habría llevado a enfrentarse a él lo más prestamente posible. Una ventaja, ya que no tendría que partir su atención en busca de las sorpresas desagradables que pudiera haber plantado su oponente en el campo de batalla. Otra ventaja a su favor era que Naruto planeaba atraparlo vivo, con lo que tendría que comedir la potencia de sus golpes, mientras que Sasuke no tendría que efectuar tales medidas.

Podría incluso tratar de matarlo.

Mientras acariciaba la idea de acabar con su antiguo compañero

(por qué no tengo poder como para hacerlo sí podría hacerlo me libraría de él para siempre)

Sasuke decidió que ya se había cansado de esquivar los ataques de Naruto. Había llegado el momento de pasar al contraataque.

Con la última estocada que lanzó Naruto, Sasuke reaccionó. Tras realizar una serie de complejos sellos, efectuó la técnica de la bola de fuego. Naruto esquivó con facilidad la llamarada que se abalanzaba sobre él; de todas maneras, no había esperado vencerle con una técnica de tan bajo nivel. Con esa técnica, estaba comprando tiempo para poder ejecutar su plan. Exhalando su flor de fuego, arrasó el área que le rodeaba, obligando a Naruto a desaparecer momentáneamente ante el infierno de fuego en el que se había convertido el campo de batalla. Dos nuevas sucesiones de sellos, y Sasuke se convirtió en un kunai empuñado por una réplica perfecta suya. La réplica lanzó a Sasuke a gran velocidad contra Naruto, cuando éste surgió de las llamas aullando su nombre como una _banshee_ atiborrada de anfetaminas. Sin ninguna dificultad, esquivó el envite; de todos los flancos del clon de Sasuke se abalanzaron media docena de réplicas de Naruto, creadas con su mejor técnica, la Multiplicación de las Sombras. La copia de Sasuke no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra sus equivalentes con la faz de Naruto: una tormenta de golpes se abatió sobre el infortunado sosías. No obstante, había cumplido su cometido. Cuando, destrozado por los golpes, la copia desapareció en una nube de humo y azufre, Sasuke actuó, aprovechando la sorpresa de Naruto. Se lanzó desde lo alto, realizando su jugada mientras caía. En el momento de tocar el suelo, los sellos realizaban su efecto, y una gruesa serpiente de aspecto malévolo brotaba de la boca abierta de Sasuke. Naruto, aún afectado por la artera estratagema, tuvo tiempo únicamente de mirar hacia la fatalidad que se le abalanzaba con forma de serpiente. La boca babeante del ofidio se cerró en su cuello, clavándole sus venenosos aguijones justo en la yugular. El veneno se extendió rápidamente por todo su organismo, paralizando sus músculos y emponzoñando su sangre, inyectándole una punzante carga de dolor en el proceso. Fue rápido; antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, ya era cadáver, los ojos desorbitados y a punto de estallar por la inflamación, y un ligero hilillo de saliva recorriendo la comisura de sus labios como únicos testigos de la vida que en un momento había habitado el cuerpo que ya empezaba a mostrar los primeros indicios de rigidez.

Con el cadáver de su antiguo compañero a sus pies, y la tormenta de nieve retumbando en sus oídos, Sasuke se percató por primera vez de que acababa de asesinar a la única persona que se había preocupado realmente por el, que le apreciaba y que nunca había esperado nada a cambio. El impacto emocional fue escaso; tal hecho podría haber afectado al antiguo Sasuke, no al monstruo consumido por su sed de venganza en el que se había convertido, y el recuerdo de su amigo se mostraba únicamente en su mente unido al alivio por haberse librado del pesado moscardón que le atosigaba.

No era el único que había cambiado. Mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior del claro, Sasuke no se percató de los sellos explosivos que cubrían las cañas de bambú. Naruto las había colocado antes de su aparición, para disuadirle de que huyera de la pelea o ampliara el campo de batalla. Él contaba con que Sasuke las viera; Sasuke contaba con que Naruto no hubiera hecho ninguna preparación preliminar. Las suposiciones construyeron el escenario propicio.

Todo se volvió negro para Sasuke cuando se lo tragó la bola de fuego que arrasó medio bosque.

La tele producía exabruptos de estática cada vez que la pareja del piso superior hacía temblar la estructura del mugriento bloque de apartamentos donde se hallaba con el rechinar de los muelles de su cama y los gritos extáticos de placer. No importaba; de todas maneras la programación de esa noche era una mierda, una inacabable retahíla de concursos sin la menor emoción, pastiches de acción anabolizada, y programas donde se desvelaban los trapos sucios de celebridades que a Sasuke no le importaban lo más mínimo.

Una gotera empezó a escupir gotas de agua sobre la barriga cervecera que Sasuke había acumulado con los años. Resultaba molesto, pero arreglarlo, o tratar de hacerlo, implicaría levantarse, cosa que le resultaba más molesta aún. Tras consumar al fin su venganza, perseguido por medio mundo, no tuvo más remedio que adoptar el anonimato, y relegar su existencia a un anodino departamento en una ciudad cualquiera. Tampoco le importó en demasía; cuando la sangre de Itachi por fin manchó sus manos descubrió que el mundo parecía haber perdido su color. Todo se veía más deslustrado ahora.

Empezó a cambiar canales aleatoriamente. Nada interesante. Teleseries, supuestas comedias que no provocaban ninguna clase de risa, un hijo cometiendo un parricidio múltiple (Los recuerdos de Sasuke se removieron ligeramente ante esta imagen; sin embargo, años de monotonía y aburrimiento habían aturdido sus sentidos hasta tal punto que el suceso no le provocó mas que una ligera incomodidad)… Lo habitual. Hasta que de la estática empezó a surgir un patrón fijo.

En realidad, más que una pauta de comportamiento de la imagen, parecía ser una imagen difusa y mal enfocada. En las escasas décimas de segundo que espaciaban cada cambio de canal, la imagen parecía cobrar fuerza y nitidez, distinguiéndose una figura humana en el proceso. Cuando acabó de tomar forma, Sasuke no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos.

Su madre le observaba desde la pantalla del televisor.

Era ella, sus mismas facciones, tal como la recordaba. Le observaba con muda atención, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sasuke estaba atónito. No daba crédito a lo que veía. El impacto le había dejado congelado en su sillón.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, se irguió en él con expresión aterrada. Una gota cayó del techo, de nuevo, cayendo sobre su cabeza. Notó con extrañeza el impacto; el agua parecía ser más densa que de costumbre. Alcanzó su coronilla con la mano. Cuando la retiró, estaba manchada de un líquido espeso y rojo.

Sangre.

Los gritos de placer del piso superior pronto se transformaron en gritos de horror. El repugnante sonido de la carne siendo troceada y descuartizada por un cuchillo de tamaño monstruoso, junto a una risa demoníaca, acompañaban a los aullidos de pánico. Una fina capa de sudor cubrió el rostro de Sasuke.

En un instante, el entorno se transformó. Todas las luces desaparecieron, tragadas por la oscuridad. El único foco de luz que permaneció fue la pantalla del televisor, creando alrededor suyo un círculo de luz pálida. Las sombras que creaba la imagen fija cubierta de estática vomitada por el cubo de plástico y metal sugerían horrores sin nombre, que habían sustituido a los enseres cotidianos y conocidos que llenaban su habitación.

La imagen de su madre que aún seguía adornando la pantalla televisiva desapareció. La superficie de cristal plomado se replegó sobre si misma, dando paso a una abertura descendente gris brillante, parecida a un tobogán como los que se montaba cuando era crío. O a una boca hambrienta, ansiosa de alimento.

Sasuke se introdujo en el agujero.

Abrió los ojos. La habitación en la que se hallaba era luminosa y limpia, de tonos blanquecinos. Parecía más cercana a la habitación de una casa de muñecas, debido a su perfección y pulcritud, casi irreales. Sasuke dedujo que se hallaba en una habitación de hospital, por el flujo constante de personal enfundado en batas blancas y de camillas con individuos convalecientes que se observaba pasar por delante de la puerta, abierta de par en par. La cama en la que se hallaba tumbado olía agradablemente y estaba limpia, al igual que las ropas (de paciente, pudo observar) que llevaba puestas. Por alguna extraña razón, tenía la cara cubierta de espesas vendas de algodón, con aberturas para los ojos, la nariz y la boca. No recordaba haber llegado allí de ninguna manera; su último recuerdo era haber matado a Naruto y tras eso, un fogonazo amarillento. Depués de eso, todo era vacío, salvo por una extraña pesadilla en la que se veía a si mismo decadente y obeso, viendo una deficiente programación televisiva en un rijoso apartamento, tras lo cual venía algo acerca de puertas a _otros lugares_. Bueno, no importaba. La prioridad ahora era descubrir dónde se hallaba y escapar de allí

- Por fin despiertas.

La voz provenía de su izquierda. Se giró con rapidez, solo para encontrarse con una cara que hacia años que no veía. Una cara que, a juzgar por el único ojo que la bandana que le cruzaba la cara y la máscara que nunca se quitaba permitían ver, estaba retorcida en una mueca de ira.

- ¡Maestro Kakashi!

- No me llames maestro. Mi relación contigo cesó el día que atravesaste las puertas de Konoha por tu propio pie. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacernos notar que has regresado que traer a tu grupa el cadáver de Naruto? Creo recordar que jamás te enseñé nada parecido. Así que ni se te ocurra llamarme maestro.

Sasuke tardó en contestar a su antiguo mentor, impresionado por la sorpresa.

- ¿Estoy… estoy en Konoha?

- Por supuesto que estás en Konoha. Pero no esperes una bienvenida demasiado efusiva. Vas a ser juzgado por todos los crímenes que has cometido desde que te largaste, y la mayoría de la gente que ha de juzgarte está en la encrucijada de si te damos de comer a los cuervos o si te encerramos en nuestra celda más profunda y húmeda y tiramos la llave al río. Así que yo que tu no contaría con despertar las simpatías de la gente.

Kakashi se encaminó hacia la puerta, dando así por concluida la conversación.

- Múltiples asesinatos, traición, huida de la aldea, conspiración en contra del bien común… Una lista de cargos considerable. Lo tienes un poco negro¿no crees, Itachi?

La impresión que le habían causado a Sasuke esas últimas palabras le impidieron increpar a Kakashi antes de que saliera por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Espere¿¡Cómo me ha llamado?

Alargó su brazo en un fútil intento de alcanzar a su maestro, pero ello solo le sirvió para descubrir que sus piernas no respondían. Cayó con un golpe sordo al damero blanquinegro del suelo. Sasuke ahogó un sofoco de dolor y con unos brazos entumecidos por la inactividad intentó erguir su cuerpo roto como el de una marioneta desmadejada. Con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió auparse hasta llegar al borde de la cama. En tan poco digna posición, se percató de que no había perdido el control de su piernas, sino que la larga convalecencia –o eso suponía Sasuke- había atrofiado parcialmente los músculos de sus extremidades. A pesar del dolor que le granjeaba, Sasuke pudo sostenerse sobre su propio peso, y empezó a dar cortos pasitos en dirección al baño. Había allí algo que en este mismo momento necesitaba más que su propia vida. En un par de momentos, Sasuke estuvo a punto de dar con su huesos en el suelo, y, no sin cierta inmisericordia, se preguntó qué pensaría la gente, si viera a uno de los mejores ninjas de esta generación en la habitación de un hospital, arrastrándose como un anciano zombificado en pos del baño.

Cuando por fin llegó al umbral, les fuerzas le fallaron finalmente. A partir de ahí, consiguió llegar al lavabo parcialmente reptando y parcialmente andando a trompicones. El espejo le devolvía la mirada de un joven con el semblante envuelto en vendas y con oleadas de terribles temblores, provocados por el temor y el cansancio a partes iguales, recorriéndole el cuerpo. Como si le impidieran respirar, Sasuke agarró las vendas que le ocultaban la cara con ambas manos y tiró de ellas, al igual que haría un niño con los regalos de Navidad, con la diferencia que en el ansía que empujaba a Sasuke se acercaba más al pánico que a la expectación.

Cuando descorrió el vendaje totalmente, era la faz de Itachi Uchiha quién le devolvía la mirada, y después del salvaje puñetazo que lanzó Sasuke al espejo, dieciséis Itachi Uchiha eran los que se reflejaban en la fragmentada superficie de cristal.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron al igual que si los hubiera vivido en alguna especie de limbo; ni demasiado largos ni demasiado cortos, en una ausencia total de tiempo. Incluso su personalidad se había parecido perder en el vacío estelar: no reaccionó cuando la Quinta Hokage visitó su habitación, interrogándole por los movimientos de Akatsuki, su supuesta organización; no reaccionó cuando Sakura vino, enlutada y con lágrimas en los ojos, preguntándole por qué lo había hecho, jurándole que no dejaría de amarle a pesar de todo lo que hiciera, y dejando la habitación destrozada por su silencio; ni tampoco lo hizo cuando una desolada Hinata Hyuuga se presentó exigiéndole que le devolviera a la única persona que había amado en su vida, con la voz torturada por el dolor acumulado. Se había convertido en una cáscara, un habitáculo vacío donde los signos vitales de Sasuke Uchiha permanecían en su sitio, pero no así su alma.

Cuando por fin se recuperó de sus heridas, cuatro ANBU de elite se unieron a la pareja que lo custodiaba habitualmente para escoltarlo. Al salir por fin al exterior, cuando el sol por fin acarició suavemente su piel, los severos rostros de los anteriores Maestros Hokage le dirigíeron una reprobatoria mirada desde el monte que dominaba la aldea, y los pájaros cantaban con malicia sobre su desgracia, comprobó por fin que no se trataba de ninguna broma horrenda, ni de ninguna prueba cruel de Orochimaru, sino de la más pura y aterradora realidad.

Definitivamente, estaba en casa.

El montacargas atravesaba los pisos del subterráneo a tal velocidad que no se percibían mas que destellos fugaces de luz en un túnel perpetuamente oscuro. Sasuke quedó impresionado del tamaño de la superficie del elevador que lo transportaba al tribunal donde sería juzgado, pues desconocía que existieran estructuras de ese tamaño en toda Konoha: una superficie metálica, oxidada y mal remachada, del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, únicamente para transportarle a él. De una manera retorcida, era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Incluso la indumentaria que sus captores habían escogido para él seguía la misma onda: una camisa de fuerza excelentemente apretada, reforzada con unas cuantas cadenas. Para la cabeza, una avejentada jaula, anaranjada a causa del óxido, cubría su cabeza como una máscara cúbica, y se habían asegurado de que no probaría a hacer nada con su dentadura acoplándole una mordaza metálica, a medio camino entre un aparato de corrección dental y un instrumento de tortura, muy incómoda de llevar. En conjunto, parecía exactamente lo que era: un preso extremadamente peligroso siendo conducido al sitio donde sería juzgado.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, buscando una posición más cómoda en el carrito de mano donde le habían colocado, lo que provocó que unas ligeras escamas de herrumbre se desprendieran de los barrotes de la jaula, cayéndole directamente en los ojos. Sasuke emitió un gruñido de desagrado, y trató de retirar los diminutos fragmentos de sus párpados, donde se clavaban en su globo ocular.

Inmóvil, mudo, y ahora ciego. Menuda suerte tengo, pensó Sasuke.

Tras unos breves momentos de forcejeo y de parpadear furiosamente con el objeto de expulsar el óxido de sus ojos, Sasuke consiguió al fin desprenderse de dicha molestia. Ni un solo guardia de los que le custodiaban había dado muestras de interés acerca de lo que le pasaba.

Al final, la gran isla de acero llegó a su destino. Con un estridente chirrido metálico, y acompañado de múltiples chorros de vapor que culebreaban en el aire mientras se dispersaban, el mastodonte de metal frenó. Una pasarela tan exigua que hacía su tamaño risible en comparación con la gigantesca masa de hierro era la única conexión con alguna clase de habitáculo existente en el subterráneo. Una vez se estabilizó el elevador, los guardias dieron por fin alguna muestra de vida: estableciéndose en una rígida formación de a dos, escoltaron a Sasuke y a sus vigilantes por la precaria pasarela, marchando con una marcialidad digna de un desfile de gala. Sasuke ocupó el tiempo en el que era transportado en contra de su voluntad como una pieza de carne en la cinta transportadora de una matadero en observar el entorno que rodeaba, que pese a los largos años de estancia en Konoha jamás había visto, e incluso desconocía su existencia.

La comitiva parecía recorrer una monstruosa nave, inimaginable hasta para el más exorbitante y excesivo constructor de catedrales. El enrejado de metal que servía como plataforma y único camino visible flotaba sobre un mar de negrura insondable, perdiéndose en él los cimientos de la estructura, sostenido por una hilera de cables de acero, en buen estado, como muy gustosamente observó Sasuke. La sucesión de masivas bóvedas que remataban el cuerpo de la estancia eran difícilmente discernibles entre la oscuridad, pero sin embargo, podían verse. Algo que resultaba tranquilizador, puesto que, sin ninguna clase de referencia, podría pensarse que se hallaba uno transitando el vacío más absoluto, levitando en el estómago de la bestia. Aunque la situación de Sasuke no difiriera mucho de ello.

Y tras un tiempo que no se le antojó especialmente largo a Sasuke, llegaron a las puertas que llevarían al tribunal, que resultaban ridículas, sobre todo si se comparaban con la vastedad de la estancia que acababan de atravesar, y con la inhumana perfección de la pared en la que estaban encajadas. La escolta abrió las puertas de doble hoja, para dejar paso al acusado.

Al igual que el pasillo de entrada, el tribunal era de dimensiones ciclópeas, sin embargo, se percibía más esmero a la hora de decorar la sala. De dimensiones similares a la nave precedente, únicamente la longitud, mucho más corta que el pasillo, divergía. Las paredes de la sala se conjuntaban con los pilares maestros de la edificación, entre cuyos huecos unos potentes reflectores escupían un haz de luz hacia el techo, dándole un aspecto mucho más regio y majestuoso a la mazmorra. En la parte superior de los muros se encontraban unas gradas, que daban la impresión de surgir de la propia pared, más que de haber sido unidas. La platea estaba a rebosar de habitantes de Konoha, a los cuales aun salvando la distancia podía Sasuke oírles gritar su odio y su desprecio.

Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento que hasta ese momento, Sasuke fue conducido por la pasarela, que ahora estaba construido en un material similar al granito negro, que no emitía ninguna clase de reflejo. La pasarela finalizaba en una circunferencia de unos tres metros de diámetro del mismo material, colgada en el vacío frente a tres estrados realizados en oscura madera de ébano, cuyas bases se perdían en el abismo. Todos los estrados estaban adornados con unas estatuas tan estilizadas que casi parecían famélicas, de rasgos indistinguibles, y de las cuales existía una réplica mayor detrás de las estructuras de madera. Sasuke dedujo que representarían a la Justicia, o alguna entidad similar.

Observó que el estrado central, el más alto, no estaba vacío, como los otros, sino que Tsunade lo ocupaba. Una señal suya, y todos los abucheos cesan.

- Habitantes de Konoha, tenemos ante nosotros a un criminal. Un malhechor, un delincuente tal que me repugna hasta enumerar sus crímenes. Mató a toda su familia por la posesión de un secreto, escapó de nuestra Villa y fue saltando de organización secreta en organización, buscando aquella que le diera más poder. Asesinó a incontables, arrasó, destruyó y su nombre se convirtió en sinónimo de muerte. No contento con ello, mató a su mejor amigo a sangre fría y sin escrúpulos. Hoy, Itachi Uchiha –La sangre de Sasuke hirvió cuando Tsunade le llamó así- comparece ante esta sala en busca del castigo que merecen unos crímenes tan atroces

La multitud asintió, enfervorizada.

- ¡Si¡Un castigo¡Castigo!

Tsunade alzó una mano.

- ¡Que salgan los testigos!

Un espanta pájaros vestido con la indumentaria de su maestro se levantó en el estrado izquierdo.

- Fue un alumno solitario, repudiando el trato humano. Recluido en su interior, nunca trató de ver nuestros intentos por romper el muro que había interpuesto entre el mundo y él. Estaba demasiado consumido por sus obsesiones.

La multitud coreó las últimas palabras del maestro Kakashi.

- ¡Eras débil, Sasuke!

Una muñeca rota de plástico con los ojos de cristal y con los rasgos y la indumentaria de Sakura se sentó en el estrado derecho.

- Le abrí totalmente mi corazón, pero no me di cuenta de que el suyo estaba apagado, hacía años que se había convertido en un páramo helado. Con el tiempo, estar junto a él también paró mi corazón, y ahora hasta mi cuerpo se desmorona. Estaba demasiado consumido por sus obsesiones.

La multitud coreó las palabras de Sakura.

- ¡Eras débil, Sasuke!

Los cadáveres de la familia que había matado días atrás ocupaban ahora el estrado izquierdo. Estaban exactamente igual que cuando los dejó, el hijo con el kunai aún sobresaliendo de la frente, y la madre con el brazo y el cuello doblados en un ángulo antinatural.

- Ese hombre nos asesinó a mi hijo menor y a mi solo para encontrar humo en el aire. Pero esa fantasía le prometió colmar su venganza, y este hombre aceptó su trato sin dudarlo ni un momento ni pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba demasiado consumido por sus obsesiones.

La multitud acompañó a la madre cadáver cuando finalizó su intervención.

- ¡Eras débil, Sasuke!

En el estrado derecho ahora se alzaba Naruto, con el cuerpo tumefacto e hinchado por el veneno de la serpiente.

- Traté de salvarle de si mismo, de lo que anidaba en su interior, sin esperar nada a cambio, por pura amistad. Pero no solo rechazó el gesto, sino que me asesinó con toda la crueldad de la que pudo hacer gala. Estaba demasiado consumido por sus ambiciones.

La multitud asintió junto con Naruto.

- ¡Eras débil, Sasuke!

En ese momento, Tsunade se alzó de su asiento. Su voz retumbó en la sala con la potencia del trueno.

- ¡Y ahora, que salgan los testigos principales!

En vez de ocupar el estrado, como los anteriores testigos, la plétora de figuras acusadoras se colocó esta vez alrededor de Sasuke. Se veía claramente que eran cadáveres. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente cubiertos de heridas de arma blanca, de las que aún brotaba profusamente borbotones de sangre. Se observaba que habían muerto de diversas maneras, aunque todas tenían en común el uso de alguna clase de arma de filo: aparecían degollados, desangrados… Sasuke no tenía ni idea de quienes podían tratarse esta vez.

Entonces vio a su padre y a su madre entre el grupo, y supo inmediatamente quienes eran.

Su familia.

La inmisericorde voz de Tsunade se oyó una vez más en la sala.

- Decidme¿quién os asesinó?

Los cadáveres andantes alzaron sui mano, señalando a Sasuke con un único gesto acusador.

Su madre se le acercó por la espalda, abrazándole con el cariño que solo una madre podría granjearle.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando eras pequeño te hacía tortas de harina con chocolate. Tú te las comías de un bocado, y se te manchaba la cara de chocolate, y decías que así parecías un ninja de camuflaje, y te ibas por la casa a practicar tus técnicas de ocultamiento.

Su madre se retiró, y su padre tomó la palabra. Lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

- Yo te acompañaba a pescar al lago al lado de casa. Una vez, pescamos un pez tan gordo que al cocinarlo por la noche pillamos los dos un empacho descomunal, y nos pasamos una semana en cama por el dolor de estómago. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Paulatinamente, todos los miembros del clan Uchiha se adelantaron y recordaron a Sasuke anécdotas, detalles o costumbres que le hacía recordar su feliz infancia, y que en la mórbida atmósfera de la sala no hacían sino multiplicar el dolor de su recuerdo.

- Yo te compraba dulces.

- Yo te daba unas monedas todas las semanas para que fueras al quiosco a comprarte revistas.

- Yo solía contarte chistes cada vez que iba a casa. Siempre parecían gustarte, aún cuando eran malos.

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Si Sasuke hubiera podido hablar, habrías gritado "¡Basta!", hasta despellejar su garganta. En esas circunstancias, solo podía retorcerse, intentando librarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

El tormento ceso cuando, una vez más, Tsunade lavantó su mano, en un imperioso gesto que irradiaba obediencia.

- Suficiente. Pueden retirarse.

Una vez desaparecieron todos sus familiares, el auditorio se vio contagiado por un silencio expectante. El juicio había llegado a su fin, y se iba a emitir un veredicto.

- ¡Habitantes de Konoha! Habéis oído las declaraciones de sus víctimas; ahora os toca decidir. ¿Cuál es el destino de este joven?

Juez, jurado y verdugo, el público hizo temblar la sala con su respuesta.

- ¡Condenado¡Está condenado!

- Así pues, pueblo de Konoha¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

- ¡CULPABLE!

Con un evidente aire de satisfacción, Tsunade se giró hacia Sasuke.

- Muy bien. Itachi Uchiha, como máxima autoridad de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, te condeno a ser desterrado a las profundidades de la Caverna.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Sasuke apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en una estancia completamente diferente del tribunal. Más similar a una mazmorra, era una bóveda semicircular, iluminada por media docena de antorchas dispuestas a intervalos regulares en las paredes. La característica más remarcable de la habitación era la oscura abertura dispuesta en el centro, alrededor de al cual se hallaba una docena de individuos enfundados en unas gruesas túnicas carmesíes, que le daban cierto aire oscurantista a la escena. Al borde de la boca cavernosa, Sasuke, aún con la indumentaria que llevaba en el juicio.

Uno de los integrantes del contubernio inclinó ligeramente su carrito. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para caer en las húmedas profundidades de la caverna. Sasuke fue tragado por el abismo.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
